


Bluetooth

by sporktical



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Elevators, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i dont know, i dont know what the fuck im doing, just for fun, this is just filled with cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporktical/pseuds/sporktical
Summary: I saw a meme on tumblr and spawned this. The hardest part was choosing a ship for it.Patrick was standing in an elevator and the doors opened and a guy walked in and said 'I love you.' Not knowing what to do, Patrick responded with 'I love you too.' The guy looked at him strangely and motioned to his bluetooth.





	Bluetooth

Patrick sighed as he signed out of work. Swiping his employee card he made is way down to hall to the elevator. As he reached the metal doors he saw the bright yellow sign that read 'Elevator not in use' and cursed. He spun around on his heel and made his way to the stairs. After making his way down the seven flights of hell, he walked towards his car. He dug out the key he pressed the button to unlock it. Sliding in to the drivers seat, he rested his head on the steering wheel and let out a breath. Just as he was about to start the ignition, his phone buzzed so he checked it.  
  
**Hey Patty! Are you still coming tonight? There's going to be someone there who you just might like ;)))))) - Bren**  
  
"Shit." He had forgotten about the party tonight.  
  
**_Yes, I'll try my best to make it. You know I don't want anyone though. - Patrick_**  
  
**_And stop calling me patty! - Patrick_**  
  
**Awwwww come on patty! Me and Dal care for you is all, we want you to get laid! See you tonight! - Bren**  
  
  
Sighing again, Patrick turned on the car, tucked his phone away, and headed home.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Once Patrick reached his apartment block, he gathered his things and got out of the car. Nodding a brief hello to the stranger standing outside the door, he made his way inside. He walked over to the elevators. He called one down and waited patiently. Silently thanking God when his one was empty, he made his way inside and leaned against the wall. He hummed softly and allowed himself to relax slightly. The elevator slowed to a stop a few floors below Patrick's and the doors opened. A man walked in holding a jacket and his phone. Patrick was halfway through checking him out when he guy said "I love you."  
  
Not knowing what to do with that information, Patrick responded "I love you too."  
  
Cute guy, as Patrick had named him in his head, turned to look at him and his eyebrows furrowed. They had a moment of silence, just looking at each other before cute guy pointed to the bluetooth device in his ear and smiled. Patrick turned bright red and turned away to face the corner.  
  
"Okay, bye Mom." Patrick heard from the other side of the elevator before a laugh rang out into the silence. "I'm Pete."  
  
"And I'm embarrassed." Patrick responded without turning out of the corner.  
  
"Well nice to meet you, embarrassed. Although I'm sure we're passed that, if we're already at the 'I love you's."  
  
  
The elevator came to a stop at Patrick's floor and he rushed to get out. As the doors were closing Patrick heard Pete call out "See you around! Love you!"  
  
Patrick let himself into his apartment and leaned against the front door. He let out a shaky breath and then moved towards his room. Remembering the party, he began rushing to get changed. He slipped on a white button down and some black jeans. Patrick looked at himself in the mirror and then headed back out to the lounge. He made sure he had everything he needed and left without having any food. If he was drinking tonight, he wanted to make sure that he didn't remember the incident in the morning.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Brendon and Dallon's party was hectic, in a good way. There were too may people, the music was painfully loud and overall not Patrick's kind of crowd, but he was thankful of the distraction.  
  
Patrick was just starting his fourth beer when Brendon came up to him.  
  
"Pattycakes! I have to introduce you to my friend!" He yelled above the music. "Come on!" Brendon dragged Patrick by the wrist before he could argue. He was dragged in the direction of the corner of the big room.  
  
"Brend-" He started, but was shushed by Brendon.  
  
Eventually they wound and shuffled between crowds of people talking and dancing to the corner.  
  
"Pete! This is Patrick!" Brendon yelled to the guy sitting in the corner and oh no.  
  
"Holy shit!" Pete yelled back.  
  
"Do you guys know each other?!" Brendon questioned.  
  
"You could say that." Pete stood up and wrapped his arms around Patrick. "We're in love!" He laughed. He looked at Brendon's shocked expression and rolled it eyes. "It's a long story Breadbin. Don't worry about it." He paused and looked at Patrick's face. "Hey Bren, why don't you go find Dallon to make out with? I'll take care of Lunchbox here."  
  
Patrick groaned. "My name is Patrick. What's with all the nicknames?"  
  
The two moved over to the couch and fell down into the cushions. Pete ended up half sitting on Patrick. They sat in silence while both boys finished their drinks and Patrick was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So do you live in my building or were you visiting someone?"  
  
"Nah I live on the fourth floor, I like to sit on the roof when I'm thinking." Pete shuffled a little until he was sitting sideways on Patrick's lap. They lapsed into silence again but Patrick warmed to Pete.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here? I'm getting slightly dizzy." Pete asked.  
  
"That might be the alcohol. But sure." Patrick moved to get up but Pete didn't move. "Are you going to move?"  
  
"Carry me Lunchbox!" He giggled. Patrick snorted and pushed Pete off. "Aw Patrick? Don't you love me?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Come on. Let's go." Patrick found a small smile on his face as he looked at Pete. Shit.  
  
\--

  
Patrick and Pete sat on the edge of the roof. Pete was nestled against Patrick's side, the two sharing heat. They had both stopped drinking and were coming down off the booze high.  
  
Patrick sat there thinking about how he followed Pete without thinking. He normally wouldn't have just upped and left a party with a guy he had only met twice but there was _something_ about him. He liked him. Felt at home with him. He was _confused_.  
  
"Hey Pete?" Patrick asked softly. "Why are you here?" Pete stilled before he blew out a breath and laughed.  
  
"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very mu-" Patrick cut him off with a snort. "What? You asked."  
  
Patrick made eye contact with Pete. "No, I mean why me?"  
  
"You love me!" Pete and Patrick both giggled. They dropped the conversation. 

The boys sat in silence for a while and Patrick could feel Pete start to sway and his head began to fall. Patrick looked towards Pete just as his head fell onto Patrick's shoulder. A smile crept onto his face as he wrapped an arm around a now snoring Pete's shoulders. He felt his eyes began to droop and decided he needed to move them back inside before they both fell asleep on the cold roof. Patrick began to get up and Pete reached out to grab onto Patrick's wrist.

"Stay." He mumbled. Patrick inhaled sharply. He didn't want to leave Pete here, but he didn't know where he lived.

"What's your apartment number?" Patrick asked, leaning down to pull Pete to his feet.

"What's yours?" Pete replied.

"133."

"Then mine's 133." Pete giggled and fell back to sleep. Patrick sighed. This was _not_ a good idea. He wasn't ready for this.

"Come on, get up, we are leaving." Patrick said as he pulled Pete towards the door.

They walked in silence to Patrick's apartment and Patrick fumbled for his keys to open the door. Walking inside, Pete woke a little, but said nothing. Patrick directed Pete to the couch and sat him down. He went to the cupboard to go get blankets and a pillow but when he turned back Pete was no where to be seen. Patrick sighed and made his way to the bedroom where he assumed Pete had wandered too but on the way there he heard retching. Patrick opened up the bathroom door just in time for him to see Pete throwing up the contents of his stomach.

Patrick quickly rushed out and grabbed a glass then filled it up with water. He grabbed some Advil and walked back into the bathroom. Patrick put the glass and the pills on the bench and knelt down next to Pete. He rubbed circles into Pete's back and hummed softly. Pete visibly relaxed and took a deep breath.

"I have to stop drinking." Pete laughed.

"Me too." Patrick responded.

They lapsed into silence while Pete continued to be sick. Patrick never left his side and never stopped comforting his new friend.

 

\--

 

What seemed like hours passed and Pete had finally stopped heaving. Patrick had fallen back against the wall and his hand had gotten extremely sore. Pete drank his water, took his pills and the slumped down next to Patrick.

"Thanks Lunchbox. No one has ever stayed with me." Pete sighed.

"What? Why?" Patrick asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I'm not a great person, I guess. I try but I get why people never stay." Pete hunched slightly.

"That's bullshit, I haven't known you for long but you seem like a great person. And besides, why wouldn't someone want to comfort someone during their lowest moment?" Patrick was suddenly wide awake. "Come on, we aren't doing this now, we are getting into bed."

Pete blinked up at Patrick as he got up. "Bed?"

"Yes, come on." Patrick pulled Pete up.

"Why aren't I on the couch though?"

"I'm hardly going to leave you at your lowest moment." Patrick smiled reassuringly and held onto Pete's hand.

They made their way to Patrick's bedroom. He wasn't worried about the mess or about whether Pete would judge him based on his posters or music choices. All he cared about was making sure Pete was okay. He helped Pete take off his jeans and his shirt and gave him some sweats to throw on. The fell into bed and were both facing each other.

"I like you." Pete says.

"But I thought you loved me?" Patrick fake pouted.

"Not quite yet." Pete says, smiling. _Yet. Fuck._ Patrick is so utterly fucked.

"You're not so bad yourself." Patrick said.

Both the boys looked at each other in the eyes, before they both fluttered off to sleep.

 

\--

 

They woke up late in the afternoon, wrapped around each other. Patrick shifted just a little bit so he could watch Pete sleep for a while. Soon enough Pete woke up and glanced down at Patrick. From where Patrick was resting on his chest, it would have been so easy just to move up and kiss Pete. So he did. Pete stilled momentarily before kissing back and shuffling to get a better angle. Neither of them knew why they were doing this, they had only known each other two days. Patrick wasn't _that_ kind of guy. But Pete, well, he was different. He made Patrick want to say 'fuck it' to all of his morals, rules and everything else. Patrick sat up a little bit more and deepened the kiss until they needed to breathe.

"Fuck." Patrick said, breathing heavily.

"Maybe later."

"You fucker, that's not what I meant." Both the boys started laughing and then collapsed back under the sheets.

"That was-" Pete was interrupted by Patrick's phone ringing. Groaning, he reached over to answer it and put it on speaker without even checking who it was.

 _ **"Patrick! Man, I have some bad news."**_ Brendon's voice rang out through the otherwise silent room.

"Bren? What?" He responded, sounding somewhat confused.

 _ **"Okay, so you know the guy I introduced you too last night? Someone said they saw him leaving with someone last night and he won't answer his phone. I know he lives in the same building as you so if you could go see if he's okay, that would be great."**_ Brendon rushed out. Patrick just burst out in a laugh.

"Hey Brendon!" Pete called out, a smile spreading across his face.

**_"You fuckers! I knew I could get you laid Patty!"_ **

Patrick groaned at the nickname.

"Didn't happen, Bren, but we are sharing a bed if that helps." Pete laughed.

"Yet." Patrick supplied.

 _ **"You what?! Patrick did you say 'yet'? What's happening?"**_ Brendon's confused voice made the boys laugh even more.

"Bye Brendon!" Patrick hung up the phone before the other could protest.

Both the boys turned to face each other and Patrick sighed happily. This was good.

 

\--

 

Patrick had decided to make Pete his 'Official Boyfriend™' the same day as the kiss and then a few days later, Pete had insisted they go on a date. So that's exactly where they found themselves. On a date. Brendon's boyfriend had got them into an exclusive restaurant, with the condition that it was a double date. So, Brendon, Dallon, Pete, and Patrick were sitting at a table in the corner of one of the fanciest restaurants in the area. Brendon and Dallon had arrived shortly after Pete and Patrick, so the latter boys had the chance to get a few drinks in them before the chaos that was Brendon and Dallon got there.

Apparently, the chef was a 'close friend' of Brendon and Dallon so all four got free meals. None of them held back, ordering the most expensive wines, and most expensive dinners. It was all-in-all a really good night for all of them. Once they had all finished their desserts, they sat and chatted. Dallon was about to get a promotion at work, Brendon got a few new venues for his band, Patrick had quit his job to work full-time on his music, and Pete was about to be releasing a new clothing line for his brand.

The night rolled on, as did conversation. All the boys decided to depart, and head their separate ways. Dallon and Brendon walked home, both having drunk way too much to be driving but Pete decided to stay relatively sober so that he could drive them home.

"Let's go to the roof." Suggested Pete as they pulled into the car park.

"Okay." Patrick agreed, smiling softly.

They made their way to the elevator. The doors closed and Pete started giggling. Patrick looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I love you." Pete laughed, unable to contain himself.

"Augh, shut up! I'll never live that down will I?" Patrick fake groaned.

"Nope." Pete continued laughing.

Eventually, they reached the roof and walked over to the edge. They sat down and mimicked the position they were in that first night. They sat, and they sat, and they sat. Not saying a word to one another. Just enjoying the view of the stars and city lights. Patrick felt Pete's head begin to swoop and land on Patrick's shoulder. He smiled softly at his boyfriend, because _fuck_ he was so lucky to have someone like that.

"I love you too." Patrick breathed out and swung an arm around Pete.

"I know." Pete said sleepily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing I wrote for fun. I'm always open to new idea so if there's a pairing from and of the emo quartet that you wanna see written, let me know with a prompt or anything. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> Heck, I hoped you liked it!


End file.
